Set-Top Boxes (STBs) are used for selecting among channels on a network, such as, for example, a cable network (e.g., an optical fiber network), to enable content transmitted on those channels to be displayed on display devices (e.g., televisions) connected to the STBs. The STB user may use a remote device to switch channels on the STB, or to provide input for controlling other functions on the STB. The remote device may be used, for example, for controlling the STB's digital video recorder (DVR), for accessing a digital television programming guide, for interacting with a user interface of the STB, or for turning on or off specific settings on the STBs (e.g., turning on closed captioning, setting display width, etc.). The STB's DVR may also include functionality for scheduling the recurring recording of a series of television programming.